


Wybacz mi

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Pidge przychodzi przeprosić Shiro.





	Wybacz mi

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w ciągu jednej doby po premierze szóstego sezonu, trochę pod wpływem emocji. Zanim twórcy powiedzieli, że Shiro ma wspomnienia Kurona.
> 
> Перевод на русский: [Прости меня](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7294598).

Pidge weszła ostrożnym krokiem do środka Czarnego Lwa odpoczywającego na planecie, którą wkrótce mieli opuścić, żeby udać się na Ziemię. Do tego czasu roboty musiały tymczasowo zastępować im sypialnie. Było im w nich trochę ciasno, ale wciąż lepiej niż pod gołym niebem.

— Shiro…? — spytała z wahaniem, zbliżając się do siedzenia pilota, które zostało odchylone od kokpitu i bardziej przypominało leżankę niż fotel.

Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na dziewczynę.

— Nie przeszkadzam? — zapytała. Potem dodała szybko: — Bo jeśli tak, to powiedz. Rozumiem, że możesz być zmęczony. Przyjdę innym razem. Albo w ogóle nie przyjdę, jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać.

— Nie, nie przeszkadzasz — odparł spokojnie Shiro.

Pidge skinęła głową.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Lepiej — odrzekł Shiro. — Nie martw się, jest w porządku.

Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów zdobył się na delikatny uśmiech, ale dziewczyna nie czuła się przekonana. Za długo i zbyt dobrze go znała.

Pidge stanęła przed jego fotelem i dokładnie przyjrzała się Shiro. Siedział przykryty kocami w czarnej koszulce z obciętym prawym rękawem, odsłaniającym pozostałości po galrańskiej protezie. Biała grzywka jak zawsze opadała mu na czoło, ale teraz już nie kontrastowała kolorystycznie z resztą włosów.

Pidge pamiętała przyjaciela Matta, Takashiego Shirogane, który odwiedzał ich w domu, opowiadał jej o byciu pilotem, przynosił kwiaty dla jej matki i żartował z ojcem o nauczycielach z Garnizonu. Takashiego Shirogane, który się do niej tak pięknie uśmiechał i z którym Katie oglądała w telewizji wszystkie wywiady, odkąd tylko wybrano go do misji na Kerberosa. Doskonale pamiętała, gdy tuż przed startem obiecał jej, że on i jej brat szybko wrócą, cali i zdrowi.

I gdy teraz patrzyła na Shiro, wiedziała, że nadal był w nim Takashi, którego kiedyś znała, ale jednocześnie widziała całkowicie białe włosy, długą bliznę na nosie, brak prawej ręki i zmęczone spojrzenie. Zresztą, już nie chodziło tylko o zmiany fizyczne. To było inne, sztucznie wyhodowane przez Galrę ciało, w którym umieścili duszę Shiro, bo gdyby tego nie zrobili, na zawsze pozostałby uwięziony w Czarnym Lwie.

Patrząc na niego, Pidge nie umiała powstrzymać się przed myślą, że to wszystko było cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Shiro mógł sobie mówić, co chciał, ale nic nie było _w porządku_.

— Coś się stało? — dopytał, widząc zmartwienie odmalowane na jej twarzy.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Chciałam cię przeprosić — powiedziała przez ściśnięte gardło.

Shiro nie odpowiedział, ale nadal na nią patrzył, więc kontynuowała cicho:

— Powinnam była się wszystkiego domyślić. Byłam tak skupiona na szukaniu mojej rodziny, że nie zauważyłam, że… Że to nie byłeś ty. Gdy wróciłeś, znaczy, twój klon wrócił, wszyscy byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi, Keith był taki szczęśliwy, że nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, że coś może być nie tak. Wmawiałam sobie, że stałeś się nerwowy przez to, co zrobiła ci Haggar, że to ten cały stres tak na ciebie wpływa, a potem Czarny Lew zaakceptował klona, a ja znalazłam Matta i… i… wtedy nic innego się dla mnie nie liczyło. Matt też nic nie zauważył, a spędził z tobą tyle czasu, że przecież powinien… Byłam przy tym, jak w trakcie misji klona rozbolała głowa i zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Powoli tracił nad sobą kontrolę, a ja nie podjęłam żadnych działań. Gdy zaatakowano Zamek, miałam szansę go powstrzymać, ale tak bardzo bałam się, że zrobię ci krzywdę. Nie umiałam do niego strzelić. Ale przecież gdybym strzeliła, to już nie mógłbyś opuścić Lwa i to też byłaby moja wina. Wszystko jest nie tak i było nie tak od dawna! — Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Jej oddech drżał. — Nie wiem, jak mogłam przez tyle czasu być tak ślepa. To moja wina. Podobno Zielony Paladyn ma wykazywać się szczególnym intelektem, a ja przeoczyłam wszystkie wskazówki przez mój głupi egoizm. Gdybym wcześniej zareagowała, szybciej znaleźlibyśmy sposób, żeby ci pomóc. — Podniosła na niego wzrok. — Przepraszam, Shiro. Wybacz mi, proszę.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał, a potem opuścił głowę i zacisnął usta.

— Nie zrobiłaś nic złego, to nie twoja wina. Z tego, co mówiła mi Allura, gdyby nie ty, nie naprawilibyście Zamku. Od początku wiedziałaś, że mogę być zagrożeniem — odpowiedział, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał smutek. — To ja powinienem was przepraszać. Próbowałem być waszym przywódcą, starałem się, ale od początku sprawiam tylko problemy. Dałem się zabić, a Keith mógł zginąć z ręki klona. Gdybym wtedy nie spanikował, Sendak nie wydostałby się na wolność i nie musielibyśmy się nim teraz martwić. Powinniście od razu pozbyć się mojej ręki i zostawić mnie na Ziemi, tak byłoby prościej. — Westchnął i popatrzył na metalowy kikut. — A teraz dostałem nowe ciało i będę dla was dodatkowym ciężarem. Nie mam nawet broni i nie jestem już Paladynem. Nie oszukujmy się, żadna ziemska proteza nie da mi możliwości bojowych porównywalnych z technologią Galry. Jestem do niczego, bo pilot bez ręki nie będzie mógł nawet drona obsłużyć, a posługiwanie się bronią przez kalekę jest śmiechu warte. To będzie tylko większe zagrożenie dla towarzyszy, a nie pomoc.

Pidge postąpiła krok do przodu. Poczuła, że łzy cisną jej się do oczu, ale starała się je za wszelką cenę powstrzymać. To nie ona tutaj miała prawo do płaczu, to Shiro potrzebował wsparcia.

— Nie bądź głupi, to nieprawda. Walczyliśmy z Zarkonem, twoje ciało zniknęło… Byłeś tam uwięziony, całkiem sam. Próbowałeś ostrzec Lance’a, nie udało się, ale nic więcej nie mogłeś zrobić. Jeśli to, co się stało, jest czyjąś winą, to wyłącznie naszą. Głowa jest ważniejsza niż obie ręce, a twojej głowy nic nam nie zastąpi. _Nikt_ cię nie zastąpi, a do końca wojny jeszcze długa droga. Zresztą, nadal możesz być Paladynem, Czarny Lew ma miejsce dla drugiego pilota. — Wskazała na puste siedzenie z tyłu. Shiro nie odpowiedział, więc wyjęła z kieszeni pomarańczowy wyświetlacz. — I, no właśnie. Coś mi się wydaje, że chyba pozbawię cię tej wygodnej wymówki. W ramach przeprosin przygotowałam dla ciebie prezent. Znaczy, nie tylko w ramach przeprosin, myślę, że ogólnie ci się przyda, ale nie musisz go przyjmować, jeśli nie chcesz. W każdym razie, z pomocą Hunka stworzyłam projekt nowej ręki dla ciebie. Będzie jeszcze lepsza niż poprzednia. To, oczywiście, tylko wstępny zamysł, bo chciałabym, żebyś sam ją spersonalizował. Gdy tylko wylądujemy na Ziemi, będziemy mogli rozpocząć prace i zbudować ci dokładnie taką protezę, jaką sobie zażyczysz. Wiemy już, jak połączyć ją z twoim ciałem i chyba mam pomysł na oprogramowanie, które sprawi, że bez twojej zgody nikt nie będzie mógł wprowadzić żadnych zmian ani jej zhakować. — Poprawiła okulary. — Nawet ja.

Tak naprawdę myślała o tym już od dłuższego czasu, praktycznie od początku ich pobytu w kosmosie. Wiedziała, że Shiro nienawidził swojej galrańskiej ręki i sam obawiał się tego, że stanie się kiedyś narzędziem wroga, ale jednocześnie uważał ją za zbyt przydatną w walce, żeby myśleć o jej usunięciu. Szczególnie że nigdy nie miał okazji walczyć swoim Bayardem.

— Doceniam to, Pidge, ale nie musisz — powiedział Shiro, a widząc zaskoczony i może trochę urażony wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, wyjaśnił: — Nie zrozum mnie źle, jestem pewien, że twoja proteza byłaby świetna, ale nie wiem, czy będę jej potrzebował. Myślę, że może powinienem tym razem zostać na Ziemi. Na stałe. Pomóc twojemu ojcu albo Garnizonowi. Tak będzie wam łatwiej, mnie może też. Keith sobie poradzi, jest więcej niż gotowy na bycie liderem.

Pidge nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć.

— Pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałeś, gdy byliśmy na Arusie i chciałam odejść, żeby szukać swojej rodziny? — zapytała wreszcie.

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

— Tak. Że wierzę, że twoje miejsce jest w drużynie, ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz odejść, nie będę cię zatrzymywał — odpowiedział. Westchnął. — Arus. Mam wrażenie, że to było tak dawno temu.

— Właśnie, Shiro. Ja tak samo wierzę, że powinieneś z nami zostać. Bez ciebie nie dotarlibyśmy aż tutaj, a mój brat dawno by nie żył. Zrozumiem, jeśli naprawdę będziesz chciał odejść, ale pamiętaj, że cię potrzebujemy. Voltron cię potrzebuje. _Ja_ cię potrzebuję — ostatnie zdanie dodała ciszej. Łzy przesłoniły jej widok. — Jesteśmy tylko grupą studenciaków, których wsadzono do mechanicznych lwów i kazano ratować wszechświat! Towarzyszy nam czwórka kosmitów, krowa, myszy i kosmiczny wilk. Jeśli myślisz, że będziesz dla nas ciężarem albo że nagle przestałeś do nas pasować, to przestań. Nigdy nie traktowałam cię jako zagrożenie.

Shiro zawahał się, ale w końcu pochylił się w fotelu i wyciągnął w kierunku Pidge lewą rękę.

— To wygląda dziwnie, gdy ma się tylko jedną rękę, wiem — mruknął ironicznie.

Dziewczyna od razu objęła jego szyję i oparła podbródek na ramieniu Takashiego, a on położył rękę na jej plecach. Pidge nie przejmowała się już tym, że płacze. Wnętrze Lwa wypełniło ciche łkanie.

— Cieszę się, że wróciłeś i nie mogę stracić cię po raz trzeci. — Pidge objęła go mocniej i zacisnęła powieki. — Chcę, żebyś tu z nami był, żebyśmy jeszcze kiedyś zorganizowali walkę na paskudne żarcie Corana, żebyśmy zagrali razem w _Potwory i Manę_ i żebyś przed każdą walką wygłaszał te swoje głupie motywacyjne przemowy, które brzmią jak wzięte z _Naruto_. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zamontuję GPS w twojej nowej ręce, żeby móc cię znowu znaleźć, nawet w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, ale proszę, nie zostawiaj nas. I przestań, do jasnej cholery, wmawiać wszystkim, że nic ci nie jest! Jeśli ci się wydaje, że dzięki temu przestaniemy się o ciebie martwić i że nic nie widzimy, to musisz mieć nas za strasznych kretynów. Oczywiście, masz do tego podstawy, bo tylko kretyni nabraliby się na klona, ale chyba ty też byś się nabrał. Widziałeś się w lustrze? Nie ma bliźniaków tak podobnych, jak ty i on… Wiesz, on też czasami wygłaszał te gadki. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy już od nich uzależnieni — spróbowała zażartować. — Ich brak z pewnością zaburzy pracę całej drużyny, nie możesz na to pozwolić.

Shiro nie mógł powstrzymać krzywego uśmiechu na wspomnienie o swoich przemowach, którymi chciał dodać Paladynom tej pewności, której sam wcale nie miał.

— Wszyscy tu przychodzicie, przepraszacie mnie i przynosicie mi prezenty, chociaż wcale na to nie zasługuję… — wyszeptał Shiro drżącym głosem. — Ja po prostu nie chcę, żebyście znowu musieli mnie ratować.

— „Wszyscy”…? — powtórzyła Pidge, nie rozumiejąc.

Dopiero w tym momencie zauważyła leżące na półce przy ścianie rzeczy. Nie puszczając Shiro, jedną ręką zsunęła okulary i otarła oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć. W stercie przedmiotów rozpoznała kapcie z czubkami w kształcie głowy Czarnego Lwa, pudełko ciastek, kubek po shake’u, podręcznik do _Potworów i Many_ oraz oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie przedstawiające małego Keitha w mundurze Garnizonu stojącego u boku Takashiego.

Nie wiedziała o tym, ale wyglądało na to, że pozostali czuli się tak samo winni, jak ona. Może powinni o tym wspólnie porozmawiać? Może generalnie powinni ze sobą więcej rozmawiać? Czy gdyby każdy z nich otwarcie podzielił się z innymi swoim wątpliwościami dotyczącymi zachowania „Shiro”, szybciej odkryliby prawdę?

— Pidge, mogę o coś zapytać? Chcę, żebyś udzieliła mi szczerej odpowiedzi.

— Tak — mruknęła w odpowiedzi, pociągając nosem.

— Czy polubiliście klona bardziej ode mnie? — zapytał.

Pidge przygryzła wargę i zastanowiła się.

Klon Shiro nie wiedział, że jest szpiegiem i że Haggar przejmie nad nim kontrolę. To nie była jego wina, a w swoich ostatnich dniach naprawdę cierpiał. Racja, czasem reagował zbyt ostro i nie brał pod uwagę opinii pozostałych, ale przez ten cały czas starał się być dla nich jak najlepszym przywódcą. Brał z nimi udział w występach Corana, grali razem w grę, pomógł Pidge odzyskać jej ojca i cieszył się z powrotu Matta. Te rzeczy wydarzyły się naprawdę, ale w tym momencie wszystkie te dobre wspomnienia wydawały się fikcją. Świadomość klona zniknęła na zawsze, a Shiro nie mógł tego pamiętać.

— Teraz widzę między wami pewne różnice, ale powiem szczerze, że tak, lubiłam klona — wyznała. — Dokładnie tak samo mocno, jak ciebie, bo byłam przekonana, że to ty. On nie był zły. Ty też nie jesteś i pamiętaj, że będziemy cię ratować za każdym razem, gdy będzie to konieczne. Wracając do klona, powiem tylko, że nawet gdyby był dużo gorszy, to i tak byśmy go lubili, bo wszyscy byliśmy śmiertelnie pewni, że to ty. My nie polubiliśmy go, bo był do ciebie podobny, my kochaliśmy go, bo dla nas był tobą. Nawet gdy nas zdradził i nadal myśleliśmy, że to prawdziwy ty, to wiedzieliśmy, że nie zrobiłeś tego z własnej woli, tylko przez Galrę, przez tę cholerną rękę. Chcieliśmy cię odzyskać, walczyliśmy o ciebie. Keith o ciebie walczył, próbował uwolnić klona od kontroli Galry. Chciał, byś do niego wrócił nawet po tym, gdy klon powiedział, że zniszczył nas i Zamek. Gdyby dało uratować się was obu, zrobilibyśmy to. Mogę ci teraz tylko obiecać, że jeżeli tylko się zgodzisz, wymyśliłam takie zabezpieczenia, że nikt już nigdy nie przejmie nad tobą władzy przez nową rękę i nie dostanie się do twojej głowy. Gwarantuję ci to.

Shiro skinął głową. Zadał to pytanie każdemu z Paladynów, ale Pidge jako jedyna nie zaczęła zaprzeczać i się tłumaczyć. Nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo potrzebował w tym momencie jej szczerości. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie obdarzyli zaufaniem zamiennika, oni byli pewni, że to prawdziwy on, a po tym, jak Lew zaakceptował klona, nie mieli szans na przejrzenie wrogiego podstępu. W dodatku nawet gdy myśleli, że postanowił ich zgładzić, nie zakładali, że mógłby to zrobić sam z siebie. Wierzyli w niego tak bardzo, że byli gotowi narażać swoje życie.

Oboje wiedzieli, że jedna rozmowa nie mogła naprawić tego wszystkiego, co się stało, ale sprawiła, że poczuli ulgę. Tyle na razie w zupełności wystarczało.

— Rozumiem — powiedział. Delikatnie ją od siebie odsunął, żeby na nią popatrzeć, ale nie puścił jej ramion. Jego usta drżały i wyglądał, jakby sam miał się zaraz rozpłakać. — Tęskniłem za tobą, Katie. Wiesz, myślę, że rzeczywiście możemy pomyśleć nad tą nową ręką. I zagrać w _Potwory i Manę_. Z nudów przeczytałem podręcznik od Corana, brzmi całkiem dobrze. Grałem kiedyś w coś podobnego na Ziemi.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i wytarła policzki rękawem bluzy.

— Zagramy, gdy tylko Matt do nas dołączy. Znasz go, nie wybaczyłby mi, gdyby dowiedział się, jaka zabawa go ominęła. Już mu wszystko wyjaśniłam, ucieszy się, gdy cię zobaczy — stwierdziła. — Kim chcesz grać?

Shiro nie musiał długo myśleć nad odpowiedzią.

— Paladynem, oczywiście.


End file.
